


First Love

by Mischa_Kelvin



Series: Love is all that matters [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, High School, Romance, Sports, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: They say first love never dies.They say love is blind.They say if you truly love someone set them free.They say love is a many splendored thing.What is love?





	1. First Meeting

Pasukan na naman. Ngayon ay nasa ikatlong taon na nang high school si Julia Samantha Castillo o mas kilala bilang si Jules. Siya ay isang simpleng babae na ang hilig lamang ay magbasa ng aklat sa loob ng kanilang classroom.

Siya ay isang mahiyaing babae. Madalas na makikita mo lamang na nag-iisa sa kanilang kwarto. May ilan siyang mga kaibigan na mula pa noong Second Year niya.

Bagaman may mga malapit siyang kaibigan malimit na makikita mo siyang kasama ng mga kaibigan. Mas sanay siya na mapag-isa dahil na rin sa pagiging tahimik din nito.

Nakikisalamuha din siya paminsan-minsan sa mga kaibigan. Nakasanayan na rin ng mga kaibigan niya ang pagiging tahimik ni Jules, kaya kapag hindi nakikihalubilo sa kanila si Jules, hinahayaan lang nila.

Pero sa tuwing gusto nila lumabas ng kwarto para lang bumili sa canteen ay dun nila isinasama si Jules na kung minsan ay ayaw man nito, pinipilit pa rin nila maisama.

Hindi naman din matiis ni Jules ang mga kaibigan kaya sinasamahan niya ang mga ito kahit na alam niya ang tunay na dahilan ng pagyayaya ng mga kaibigan na bumili sa kanilang canteen.

Ito ay sa kaladahilanang may hinahangaang binata ang kaniyang mga kaibigan. Ito ay anak ng isa sa nagtitinda ng samalamig sa kanilang canteen.

Ang binata ay naroroon upang tulungan sa pagtitinda ng samalamig ang kanyang magulang kapag wala siyang pasok sa kolehiyo.

Ang binata ay matangkad at maputi. Maituturing na isang artista ang itsura ng binata. Siya ay may charm na lahat ng kadalagahan ay kinikilig sa tuwing makikita siya. Kaya lalong mas naging mabili ang kanilang gulaman kapag naroon ang binata.

Ang binata ay mahiyain pero magiliw sa mga estudyante. Ang Ama naman ng binata ay isang palabiro at msayahing tao. Ang Ina naman ay malambing at palangiting tao. May dalawang anak na lalake ang mag-asawa. Na kung walang pasok sa kolehiyo ay halinhinan ang dalawang binata na tumutulong sa kanilang magulang sa pagtitinda kapag wala silang pasok.

Magkaiba ang dalawang binata. Ang isa ay palangiti at charming. Ang isa naman ay tahimik lamang pero palabiro din pala kagaya ng kanilang Ama.

Madalas makita ni Jules ang binata sapagkat kinakailangan dumaan ni Jules sa canteen bago siya makarating sa kaniyang kwarto. Kaya alam niya kung kailan naroon ang binata.

Si Jules ay iba sa karaniwang kadalagahan. Ang ibang dalaga ay madalas na tumatambay sa canteen habang wala pang klase. Nakikipagkwentuhan at biruan sa mga lalaking nakatambay din sa canteen.

Samantalang si Jules ay pumupunta pa sa isang dako ng paaralan kung saan walang taong nakatambay. At doon siya nagbabasa habang nagpapalipas ng oras sa paghihintay sa kaniyang mga kaibigan bago magsimula ang klase.

Madalas hanapin ng mga kaibigan niya si Jules. Sapagkat si Jules ang taong lagi na lang nawawala. Lagi na lamang nagmimissing-in-action ang dalaga.

Kasama man nila si Jules pero maya-maya lamang ay wala na ito sa kanilang tabi. Matatagpuan na lang nila ang dalaga sa isang masukal at delikadong dako ng paaralan.

Delikado ayon sa palagay ng mga kaibigan ni Jules. Sapagkat masukal ang lugar na ito at tabi pa ng ilog.

Pero para kay Jules ito ay kanyang sanktuaryo. Isang lugar na tahimik. Malayo sa ingay ng mga estudyante.

Hindi sa ayaw niya ng ingay kundi nais lamang niya ang maging mapag-isa at magkaroon ng katahimikan.  
At nais lamang din niya ang simple at tahimik na high school life.

Napili niya ang lugar na iyon dahil sa pagiging secluded nito. Ito may malaking puno na may malalaking ugat na pwede mo gawing upuan ang mga ugat nito.

Maaari na masukal ang lugar dahil sa mga dahong nahuhulog sa puno nito. At ito ay malapit sa maliit na ilog. Ngunit tuyo na ang nasabing ilog. Nagkakatubig lamang ito kapag umuulan.

Sa bandang likuran ng kinauupuan ng dalaga ay may maliit na tulay. Kung saan makikitang dumadaan ang ilang estudyante na naglalakad papasok ng high school.

Ang dalagang si Jules ay madalas sa lugar na iyon dahil sa pagiging tahimik ng lugar na iyon. Madalang puntahan ng mga estudyante dahil sa mga bali-balitang may nagpapakita nilalang sa lugar na iyon.

Ayon sa mga usap-usapan ay mayroon daw na estudyante na nalunod doon dahil aksidente siyang nahulog sa ilog.

Nawalan ng malay ang estudyante ng mahulog sa ilog kung kaya't nalunod ito. Walang nakakita sa mga pangyayari kaya huli na nung matagpuan ang bangkay ng estudyante.

Hanggang sa ilang taon na ang lumipas at nakalimutan na ang trahedyang naganap.  
Ngunit makalipas ang maraming taon ay may napapabalitang nagpapakita sa tabi ng ilog.

Na kung saan may isang dalaga ang nakaupo sa malaking ugat ng nasabing puno na naririnig na umiiyak.

Iyon ang mga balitang naririnig ni Jules patungkol sa lugar na iyon.  
Pero wala naman pakialam si Jules sa mga balitang nagsasabi na may nagpapakita nga dalaga sa lugar na iyon.

Sapagkat ang inaalala ng dalaga ay kung paano nahulog ang estudyante na iyon sa ilog at wala ni isa man ang nakapansin sa pagkawala ng estudyante.

Isang malaking palaisipan para kay Jules ang nangyaring trahedya.  
Mas inaalala niya ang naramdaman ng magulang at mga naiwan sa buhay ng estudyante.

Kung paano natanggap ng mga kaanak ng estudyante ang biglaang pagkamatay nito dahil sa isang freak accident.

Magkagayon ma'y wala na siyang magagawa pa sa mga nangyari na bago pa siya maisilang.

Madalas man mapagsabihan ng mga kaibigan at kaklase na huwag magpunta dun sa lugar na yaon ay deadma lang ang dalaga.

Mas nanaisin niya na mapag-isa sa lugar na yaon kaysa sa magulong kwentuhan ng mga estudyante tungkol sa kani-kanilang mga crush.

Hindi naman sa hindi nagkakacrush ang dalaga. Hindi lang niya hilig pag-usapan ang tungkol sa bagay na iyon.  
Sa ngayon ay nais muna niya ang tahimik na high school. Dahil next year loobin ay graduating na din siya.

Habang naghihintay sa mga kaibigan ay naglabas ng notebook ang dalaga.  
Nagsulat siya ng ilang mga bagay sa kanyang notebook. Libangan ng dalaga ang gumawa ng mga kwento. Ngunit hindi iyon alam ng kaniyang mga kaibigan.

Hindi nagpapakita si Jules ng kaniyang mga kwento. Sapagkat nahihiya siya na baka walang sense ang kaniyang mga kwento. Ginagawa na lamang niya itong isang libangan.

Na kung minsan ay nakakalimutan na niya na lumipas na ang oras. Mamamalayan na lang niya kapag dumating na ang kaniyang mga kaibigan at hinahanap na siya.

Sa pagkarinig sa boses ng mga kaibigan ay agad na itinago ng dalaga ang kanyang notebook. Madalas na tanungin siya ng mga kaibigan niya kung para saan ang naturang notebook na yaon. Ang sagot na lang ng dalaga ay di mahalagang bagay, "scratch notebook" lamang.

Agad na siyang tumayo sa kaniyang pagkakaupo ngunit nawalan siya ng balanse kaya mahuhulog na sana siya ng may kamay na humawak sa kanya upang alalayan siya na huwag mahulog.

Nagulat ang dalaga sa kamay na umalalay sa kanya kaya napatingin siya dito. Isang binata ang nakahawak sa kaniyang kamay. May ngiting tila nagsasabi "Huwag kang mag-alala hindi kita bibitawan". Na mas pinatingkad pa ito ng kanyang dimples sa pisngi.

At napangiti lang ang dalaga sa binata. "Salamat". Ang wika niya sa binata. Na siya namang napansin ng ibang kaibigan nila.

"Hala kayo, ang aga-aga ang dami langgam. Baka may magselos nyan." At tinawanan lamang ni Jules ang sinabi ng kaibigan.

"Wala naman masama kung alalayan ko si Jules. Importante naman sya sa buhay ko kaya natural lamang iyon." Ang pagbibirong hirit ng binata sa kanila.

"Tumigil na nga kayo dyan. Mamaya niyan may magselos nga at magalit pa sa akin si Kathalea, sige ikaw rin hindi ka na talaga sagutin nun, Ronnie." Aniya sa binata sabay na pabirong siniko ang binata.

"Ouch, grabe ka naman maniko. Muntikan ng malaglag ang puso ko ng dahil sa'yo Jules." Hirit pa ng binata na lalo lang nagtampulan ng tukso.

"Anong meron dito?" Sabi ng isang dalaga na kadarating lamang. Siya ay maliit lamang na babae ngunit mestiza at cute na dalaga.

Marami rin ang nagkakagusto sa dalaga na dumating. At ito rin ang dalagang sinasabi ni Jules na gusto ng binatang si Ronnie.

"Wala naman, Kathalea, nagkakabiruan lang kami, di ba Ronnie?". Sabay ngiti ni Jules kay Ronnie na nginitian din naman ni Ronnie.

"Tara na nga baka magkalanggaman pa dito. Hanapin na natin kung saang kwarto tayo papasok." Sabat ng isa pang binata na singkitin ang mata at may pagkamoreno. Isa siyang masayahin at palabirong binata.

"Oo nga kainggit lang este kasakit lang makagat ng langgam." Sagot ng isa pang dalaga na kasama nila.

At umalis na sila para hanapin ang kanila-kanilang kwarto. Habang naglalakad sila sa paaralan ay pasimple namang hinatak ni Kathalea si Ronnie upang kausapin ito ng pabulong.

"Ano meron kanina? May nangyari ba?." Pag-uusisa ni Kathalea kay Ronnie. Na tinawanan lamang ni Ronnie.

"Sige na, sabihin mo na, Ron-ron." Pangungulit ni Kathalea habang nakakapit sa braso ng binata.

Ngumiti lamang si Ronnie at dahan-dahang inalis sa pagkakakapit sa kaniyang braso. At unti-unting umalis na sumunod sa mga kasama.

Mabilis naman na nagtampo si Kathalea sa naging asal ni Ronnie sa kanya kaya tumalikod na lamang siya at umiba ng daan.

Nang makalapit na si Ronnie sa mga kaibigan ay agad siyang binulungan ng binatang kasa-kasama nila.

"Ronnie, anong nangyari sa inyo ni Kathalea? May LQ na naman ba kayo?". Pag-uusisa niya kay Ronnie na may halong pagngisi.

"Naku, isa ka pa, Randy. Wala naman namamagitan sa'min ni Lea. Magkaibigan lang kami ni Lea." Sagot naman ni Ronnie.

"Ikaw ang alam ko na may gusto kay Lea. Bakit di mo pa kasi aminin? Tulungan ka pa namin ni Jules kay Lea." Sabay ngiti ni Ronnie na lalong lumabas ang dimples nito sa pisngi.

"Naku, si Kathalea ba? Malabo yata yan Ronnie. Di ko type si Kathalea. Masyado siyang masungit, suplada pa. Ang liit-liit na babae pa. " ismid naman ni Randy.

"Pero cute kamo si Lea nung unang kita mo sa kanya". Hirit naman ni Ronnie na agad naman sumimangot si Randy.

"Nung una yun nung di ko pa alam na ubod sya ng sungit at ubod ng suplada". Nakangusong sambit niya. Na tinawanan naman ni Ronnie.

"The more you hate, the more you love lang yan, Pre". Sabay tawa at tapik niya sa kaibigan.

Lumapit na lamang si Ronnie sa mga kaibigan at sinabayan sa paglakad si Jules na animo'y malalim ang iniisip habang naglalakad.

Pinagmamasdang mainam ni Ronnie si Jules habang sila'y naglalakad. Si Jules naman ay walang kamalay-malay na may nakamasid pala sa kanyang paglalakad.

Kaya nagulat na lamang siya ng may humawak sa kaniyang baywang at dahan-dahan siyang hinatak palayo.

Na sakto lamang na kung hindi siya hinatak ng kung sino mang tao iyon ay malamang na bumangga na siya sa isang poste na hindi na hindi niya namalayan na nasa harap na pala niya.

Agad siyang napalingon sa taong nakahawak pa rin sa kaniyang baywang at matiim na nakakatitig sa kanyang mukha na may halong pag-aalala.

"Ronnie, salamat". Ang nasambit na lamang ni Jules ng mga oras na iyon. At dahan-dahan siyang binitawan at inalalayan ni Ronnie.

"Mag-iingat ka kasi. Huwag masyadong malalim mag-isip. Huwag mo muna kasi siyang isipin, magkikita din kayo nun". Pagbibirong sambit na lamang ni Ronnie kay Jules.

Na napakunot naman ng kilay si Jules kasi di niya maintindihan ang ibig sabihin ni Ronnie. Nang ibubuka na ni Jules ang kanyang bibig upang linawin ang ibig sabihin ni Ronnie ay agad na sumagot si Ronnie.

"Nagbibiro lang naman ako Jules. Ang slow mo talaga". Sabay tawa niya at sabay pisil sa pisngi ni Jules.

"Ang cute-cute mo talaga". Ani pa niya na pinamulahan naman ng mukha ni Jules sa hiya.

"Ahem, ahem". Ang hirit naman ni Randy.

"Ang cute nyo dalawa no". Pang-aasar niya sa dalawa.

"Inggit ka lang". Sagot naman ng isang dalaga na kasama din nila. Sabay kapit sa braso ni Jules at hinatak palayo si Jules sa dalawang binata.

"Pabayaan mo na nga yung dalawang kumag na yun." Aniya sabay tawa.

"Oy, narinig ko yun, Fatima!". Asar na sagot naman ni Randy. At napailing na lamang si Jules at Ronnie sa dalawa.

Sabay din sila napatingin sa isa't-isa. Nang magtama ang mga mata nila ay biglang naalala ang nangyari kanina kaya pareho sila nagkahiyaan at lumingon sa iba.

"Jules!" May biglang sumigaw at tinawag ang kaniyang pangalan kung kaya't napalingon siya sa dako ng taong tumawag sa ngalan niya.

Nang makita niya kung sino ang tumawag sa kaniya ay agad na nagliwanag ang mukha ng dalaga.

Napangiti na lamang siya at sabay na sinalubong ang binata. Nang magtagpo ay niyakap ng mahigpit ng binata ang dalaga at gayon din ang higpit ng yakap ng dalaga sa binata.

"Na miss kita, sobra". Ang nasambit ng binata kay Jules habang magkalapit ang kanilang mukha. Hinalikan ng binata sa noo ang dalaga.

"Na miss din kita ng sobra, Jacob". Sagot naman ni Jules sa binata.

Nagtatakang nakatanaw lamang ang mga kaibigan ni Jules sa pagdating ng binata.

"Pre, may karibal ka na ata kay Jules?" Napalunok na tanong ni Randy. Tumingin lamang si Ronnie kay Randy at ngumiti lamang siya.

"Hindi ko naman pagmamay-ari si Jules. Magkaibigan lang naman kami". Ang nasabi na lamang ni Ronnie. Ngunit mababakas sa mukha ng binata ang malungkot na katotohanan.

"Bakit kasi di mo pa aminin na si Jules talaga ang gusto mo at hindi si Kathalea?". Ang nasambit na lamang ni Randy para sa kaibigan.

Ngumiti lamang si Ronnie habang magkahawak kamay na naglalakad pabalik sa kanila sina Jules at ang binata.

"Guys, pinapakilala ko nga pala sa inyo si Jacob. Ang nag-iisang lalake sa buhay ko except my Dad. Si Jacob Buenaventura ang bestfriend ko." Masayang pahayag niya sa mga kaibigan.

Nang marinig ito no Ronnie ay biglang nabuhayan ang loob niya at napatitig na lamang siya kay Jules habang pinapakilala ni Jules ang mga kaibigan kay Jacob.

"At ito naman si Ronnie, matalik ko kaibigan". At lihim na inusisa ni Ronnie si Jacob. Nais kasi niyang maalaman kung may pagtingin din ang binata kay Jules.

"Nice to meet you, too, Jacob". Bati niya sa binata sabay shakehand. At nakipagkamayan naman ang binata.

"Nice to meet you all. I hope you take care of my baby here". Sabay akbay ni Jacob kay Jules at hinalikan niya ito sa ulo.

"Huwag ka mag-alala baby namin dito yang si Jules." Sagot naman ni Fatima na nakayakap na kay Jules.

"Maiwan ko muna sa inyo si Jules." Paalis na sana siya ng hawakan siya sa kamay ni Jules.

"Aalis ka na agad?" Malungkot na tanong ng dalaga.

"May kailangan lamang akong asikasuhin. Babalik din ako. Magkikita naman tayo mamaya pagkatapos ng klase mo." At niyakap niyang muli si Jules bago umalis.

Tahimik lamang na tinanaw ni Jules na makaalis ang matalik na kaibigan na matagal ng hindi nakasama.

Inakbayan na lamang siya ni Ronnie at sinabing "Hanapin na natin ang ating room bago pa magstart ang klase. Huwag ka ng mag-alala Jules, sa tingin ko ay may isang salita naman itong si Jacob. Kaya magkikita din kayo mamaya". At pinisl niya ang pisngi ni Jules.

"Huwag na iyak ang bebe ko". Pagbibiro ni Ronnie. Na napangiti na lang si Jules.

"Ayan, nakangiti na din sya." At nagsimula na sila maglakad sa campus.

Kanya-kanyamg lakad at ikot ang mga estudyante sa paghahanap ng kanilang silid.  
Ang iba naman ay masayang nakikipagchikahan sa mga kaklase na matagal din hindi nakita.

Sa kanilang paghahanap kalaunan ay nakita na rin nila ang kanilang silid.

"Kamalasan nga naman". Inis na naibulalas ni Randy ng makita niya ang kanyang silid. Nagtaka naman ang mga kasama niya sa naging pahayag nito.

"May problema ba Randy?". Mausisang tanong ni Fatima. Sumimangot na lang si Randy na naghalukipkip ng mga kamay. Sabay nguso sa listahan ng mga pangalan ng mga estudyanteng magkakasama sa isang section.

Ito ay binasa naman ni Fatima. Pagkatapos na mabasa ay biglang nagtawa na lamang si Fatima at bahagyang tinatapik sa likuran si Randy.

"Ayos ah, kasama mo ang Taray Queen. Carry mo yan Randy". Sinasabi niya habang natatawa sa asar na reaksyon ni Randy.

"Sige tawa ka pa. Kapag nakita ko ang crush mo humanda ka sa'ken." Ang ganti naman ni Randy.

"Subukan mo lang ibubuking naman kita kay Kathalea." At sabay dila niya kay Randy.

"Guys, guys, tama na. Di na kayo mga bata. Nasa high school na tayo." Awat naman ni Ronnie sa mga kaibigan. At sabay senyas niya sa dalawa patungkol kay Jules.

Tahimik lang si Jules na nakatingin sa kanila. Nakatingin sa kawalan. Malalim ang iniisip.

"Hello, guys. Namiss nyo ba ko?". Malakas na bati ni Kathalea sa kanila. Isa-isa niyang nilapitan ang mga kaibigan at isa-isa niya itong bineso-beso.

"Balita ko magkaklase daw tayo Randy. Sayang naiba pa ng section si Ronnie." Nakakapit ulit siya sa braso ni Ronnie.

"Okay lang, nakabantay naman si Jules sa Ronnie ko di ba Jules?". At ngumiti lang ng matipid si Jules kay Kathalea.

"O sya, sige. Mauuna na ako sa inyo. Magkikita-kita pa kmi ng mga girls ko. Baka gusto ninyong sumama?". Pag-aanyaya niya ngunit tumanggi lamang sila.

"Ahh, okay. Sayang, maybe next time." At umalis na si Kathalea. Si Kathalea ay isa sa mga party girls sa campus. Mahilig gumimik after school.  
Pero malapit na kaibigan din siya nina Jules at Ronnie.


	2. Breaking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say first love never dies.  
> They say love is blind.  
> They say if you truly love someone set them free.  
> They say love is a many splendored thing.  
> What is love?

Pasimpleng lumapit si Ronnie kay Jules at tumayo sa harapan nito. At tinitigan ang dalaga.

"Jules, huwag mong isipin yon. Magkikita din kayo ni Jacob." At sa di inaasahang pagkakataon ay biglang kumalam ang tiyan ng dalaga. At kapwa nagkatitigan sina Jules at Ronnie.

Sabay na napalingon sa magkaibang direksyon ang dalawa at nagkatawanan na lamang sila.

"Sorry, nagugutom na pala ang dragon ko sa aking tiyan". Ang nasambit na lang ng dalaga habang pinamumulahan ng mukha sa kahihiyan.  
At natawa na lamang ang binata sabay himas nito sa buhok ng dalaga.

"Huwag kang mag-alala Jules ako man nagugutom na din. Nauna lang magparamdam ang dragon mo sa'ken." At hinawakan sa kamay ng binata ang dalaga upang yayain nang pumunta sa canteen.

"Oo nga, kanina pa din ako nagugutom". Sabat naman ni Randy habang hinihimas ang tiyan.

"At kelan ka naman hindi nagutom, Randy? Ikaw pa maya't-maya ang lamon mo." Pang-aasar ni Fatima kay Randy.

"Hoy, Fatima, parang ako lang ang matakaw sa'tin ha. Mas masiba ka pa nga sa akin lumamon." Inis na sambit nito.

"Guys, ayan na naman kayo. Pagkain na lang pinagtatalunan pa". Ang awat naman ng dalaga sa dalawa.

"Jules, pabayaan na natin ang dalawang yan. Dyan sila masaya. Kumain na lang tayo." Sabay akbay ng binata sa dalaga upang magtuloy na sila sa canteen.

"Pero..." ang nasambit na lang ng dalaga habang nililingon ang dalawang kasama na patuloy pa rin sa bangayan kung sino ang mas matakaw sa dalawa habang patuloy na naglalakad patungong canteen.

"Ano kaya ang masarap na ulam sa canteen ngayon?" Ang tanong ng binata sa sarili.

Nang biglang may nakabunggo sa kanila na isang estudyante na nakikipagharutan sa isa pang estudyante.

Sa lakas nang pagkakabunggo sa kanila ay muntikang nang mawalan nang balanse si Jules. Mabuti na lamang at nahawakan agad siya ni Ronnie sa kaniyang baywang upang huwag siyang mabuwal.

"Ayos ka lang ba Jules? Pag-aalalang tanong ng binata sa dalaga. Tumango lamang ang dalaga.

"Mag-iingat naman kayo sa pagtakbo ninyo. Hindi na kayo elementary para gawin pang playground ang High School." Galit na sambit ng binata sa dalawang estudyante. At hinawakan lang ni Jules ang kamay ng binata.

At nilingon naman ng binata ang dalaga ng hawakan nito ang kanyang kamay.

"Okay lang yan, Ronnie, aksidente lang naman ang nangyari. Sa susunod mag-ingat na lang." Ang nasabi na lamang ng dalaga.

Agad naman humingi nang paumanhin ang dalawang estudyante. Na nginitian naman ng dalaga. At kapwa umalis na ang dalawang estudyante.

"Nasaktan ka ba?" Agad na urirat ng binata sa dalaga na kulang na lang ay dalhin nito sa ospital ang dalaga sa sobrang pag-aalala.

At hinawakan ng dalaga sa mukha ang binata at tumingin sa mata ng binata.

"Ayos lang ako, Ronnie. Huwag kang masyado mag-alala sa'kin. Okay? Kalma lang". At ngumiti ang dalaga sa binata upang mapanatag ang loob nito.

"Jules, Ronnie!" Sabay na sigaw nina Randy at Fatima na agad na lumapit sa kanila. Hindi nila agad napansin ang mga nangyari pagkat busy silang dalawa sa kanilang pagtatalo.

"Jules!" At agad na niyakap ni Fatima ang dalaga.

"Okay ka lang ba?" Pag-aalalang tanong nito sa dalaga.

"Ano bang nangyari sa inyo?" Ang tanong naman ni Randy na lumilinga'y ng gala ang paningin niya upang maalaman kung ano ang mga nangyari.

"May dalawang estudyante kasi na bumangga sa amin." May inis na sambit ng binata. At bahagyang pinisil ng dalaga ang binata sa balikat.

"Aksidente lang naman ang nangyari. Wala namang nasaktan". Ang malumanay na sagot ng dalaga.

"Alam nyo guys, gutom na talaga ko. Ikain na lang natin yan". Dagdag pa ng dalaga upang makalimutan na ang nangyari.

"Huntingin ba natin yung dalawang estudyante?" Pagbibiro ni Randy kay Ronnie na nadinig naman ng dalaga.

At tumingin naman ang dalaga ng di kanais-nais kay Randy.

"Nagbibiro lang naman ako, Ronnie". Sabay kamot sa ulo na sinisiko niya si Ronnie para humingi ng saklolo.  
Napatingin naman si Ronnie sa dalaga. At ngumiti lang ang dalaga.

"Kain na tayo, libre ni Randy". Ang masayang pahayag ng dalaga.

"Ano? Jules naman, huwag ka namang masyadong malupet". Ang sambit ni Randy na di maipinta ang mukha.

"Kasalanan mo 'to Ronnie". Simangot na sagot ni Randy at nag-aalangan na inilabas ang kaniyang pitaka.

"Basta dun lang tayo sa pinaka-mura. Yung pang samalamig lang at biscuit". Nakangusong sagot ni Randy. At may binubulong-bulong pa sa sarili.

"Grabe ka, Randy. Napakakuripot mo. Sa lakas mo lumamon manlilibre ka samalamig at biscuit lang." Pang-uuyam ni Fatima sabay irap at halukipkip nito.

Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Jules sa dalawa at napailing na lumakad mag-isa. Agad na sumunod naman si Ronnie ng mapansin niyang wala na si Jules sa grupo nila.

Nagtatalo pa rin ang dalawa ng magsalita ang binata na may halong pag-aalala sa kaniyang tinig.

"Guys, nasaan na si Jules?" Pag-aalalang tanong ng binata sa dalawa.


End file.
